


Home

by Underlander413



Series: After Weirdmageddon [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underlander413/pseuds/Underlander413
Summary: Pacifica starts to call the place she grew up "home", and not because of her parents.





	

In Gravity Falls, school is about to start, and Pacifica Northwest is hiding from her parents at McGucket's mansion with Gideon Gleeful. 

"They want me to wear some uncomfortable dress," Pacifica says. 

"Why? You've never done anything like that before," Gideon asks. 

"That's because we've never been in danger of losing our big, important status before," Pacifica explains. "We don't own the fancy mansion on the hill anymore, and my parents can't stand the thought of McGucket taking their place." 

"But he doesn't care about all that, and even if he did, they've already lost any respect they had," Gideon says, and he's right. Whenever her parents went out in the last few days, everyone avoided them and gave them glares since they had tried to side with Bill Cipher. Pacifica was the only Northwest the townspeople gave any respect to. 

"Try telling them that. They refuse to accept that they aren't Mr. and Mrs. Popular anymore," Pacifica says, rolling her eyes. 

"Can't you just wear the dress for one day?" He asks. 

"Well, I could, but they had me try it on to make sure it fits, and it's really uncomfortable. Besides, I don't want everyone looking at me, especially if they're thinking I'm like my parents. I just want to wear this," she explains, gesturing to the llama sweater Mabel gave her. 

"Yeah, that makes sense," Gideon says, nodding. "I don't want people to stare at me either." 

The two talk for a while longer before they have to go home. 

"You want me to walk you home?" Gideon asks, standing from the couch the two were sitting on. 

"No, I'm going to stay here for a few more minutes. You go ahead," Pacifica answers. 

"Alright, see you later," he says, leaving. 

Pacifica moves so that she's lying on the couch, something she never would have gotten away with while her family owned this place, and just stares at the ceiling for a few minutes. She then sighs and gets up. She has to be home before dinner, or her parents will get mad. Before she can leave the room, however, McGucket walks in. 

"Wait just a second, now," he requests, and Pacifica stops. 

"Oh, hey McGucket. Thanks for letting us hang out here," she says. 

"You're welcome, but...I couldn't help but overhear the two of y'all's conversation about your parents," McGucket says. 

"Oh, um, it's no big deal, really," Pacifica tells him. 

"Are you sure 'bout that? 'Cause it sounds to me like you're not really happy living with yer parents," the older man says. 

"Oh, no, it's fine," she says. "I'll live." 

"How'd ya like to do it here instead?" He asks. 

"Do what?" Pacifica asks, confused. 

"Live. As in, how'd ya like to live here with me?" He clarifies. 

"Wait, seriously?" She asks, startled. 

"Yep! Now, I've don't got the most experience in this parenting thing, but I'll try my best, and if I ever need help, Tate's got a son, so I can ask him," McGucket says. 

"Anyone can parent better than them," Pacifica says. 

"So is that a yes?" He asks. 

"Well... Are you sure I won't be a burden?" Pacifica asks. 

"Absolutely positive!" He says, and by the way he says it, Pacifica can't help but believe it too. 

"Okay, yeah. I'll stay here," she says, and she can't help but grin. 

"Great! I haven't touched yer old room, so you can have it if you want, and if you don't, you can just pick any other room. I'm goin' to go call yer parents and tell them that yer livin' here now, and that if they try an' come get ya, I'll have a giant robot ready to fight them! Then I'll order us a pizza," McGucket says, and Pacifica starts to feel at home for the first time.


End file.
